A known arrangement includes a safety ski binding which has a cross-country plate with a front jaw and a heel holder thereon, the cross-country plate being pivotal about an axis which extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the ski and supporting a bar which is generally W-shaped and can be swung into a position below the cross-country plate for the cross-country skiing, in which position the bar is held by stops provided on both sides, preferably on the cross-country plate. The bar can be swung to a retracted position for downhill skiing and, in relationship to the plane of the cross-country plate, can be adjusted to different heights. The bar is preferably constructed in two parts, one bar part being swingable relative to the other bar part, preferably thereon. An arrangement of this type is disclosed in Austrian patent application No. A 4625/80.
The device which is described in the mentioned application has proven itself well in practice, since it can be operated comfortably and permits the skier to select, during cross-country skiing and depending on the condition of the terrain, an elevational adjustment of the bar which is the most comfortable for him. In the case of high stresses, however, it has been found that permanent deformation of the bar parts can occur.
Therefore, one purpose of the present invention is to improve and further develop a device of the above-mentioned type so that it better resists high stresses.